


唯一正确

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 欢迎来到黑化宇宙 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, dark side of steve rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: 史蒂夫视角





	1. Chapter 1

**史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个大骗子。**

1.

我刚刚来到这个宇宙的时候，还以为这里和我的家乡没什么不同。相似风格的建筑，相同的语言，就连最大牌的时装和最出名的明星也都差不多。

直到我遇见史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

2.

在我打零工的24小时超市里，我第一次见到了他。

那天夜里风很大，半座城都断了电。店里独立的小型发电机用最大功率运转着，勉强维持运作。

为了省电，我关掉了柜台的灯，点起了蜡烛。

窗外一片漆黑，静得连个鬼影都没有。

我本打算在柜台后面小睡一会儿，直到店门轻轻打开，我看见一个带着鸭舌帽、穿着黑色夹克的人走了进来。

他买了两包烟和一小瓶烈性酒，递给了我一张大面值的纸币。

“对不起先生，我这里没有那么多零钱。请问可以刷卡支付么？”

他整个人顿了一下，摸了摸口袋：“我没带卡。”声音低哑，好像是故意做出来的伪声。

“那……如果您住在这个街区的话，可以留下姓名，下次来的时候再支付。”我把纸和笔递了过去。

他没接，好像在发愣。

“先生？”我向前凑了凑，倾身去找他帽檐下的双眼。

于是我看到了一双碧蓝色的眼睛，在对上我视线的一瞬间掠过一丝狰狞的凶狠。

但那双眼睛太美，美到我觉得是自己看走了眼。

柜台上的蜡烛安静的燃着，金黄的烛光把他的半张脸映的无比梦幻。**我想，如果神话中的神祗真的存在，那其中最英俊的那一个，一定是他这个样子。**

他微抬起头来，眨着眼睛，长长的睫毛一闪一闪。

“美国队长？！”

天知道我当时有多激动——孤身一人来到一个完全不同的宇宙，举目无亲的时候却遇到了最崇拜的精神信仰。

更何况这个信仰还是我倾慕已久的对象。

他垂下眼去看了看我递过去的纸笔，哑着嗓子道：“不用了。”说完就要离开。

“等一下！”我鬼使神差的喊住了他——鬼知道为什么。

他脚步一顿，没有回头。

“那个……”我慌张的看了看柜台上摆着的烟和酒，快速装进袋子里推向他，“算我请的。”

他看着我许久，拿过了袋子，点了点头，什么也没说。

3.

后来他成了我店里的常客，尤其是在我值夜班的时候，几乎每次都能看到他只身前来，每次买的都是一样的烟一样的酒。

他依然不习惯刷卡，所以每次都会带正好的零钱来结账。

我试着和他说说话。一开始他几乎不会回答，最多也只是一两句敷衍的“嗯”，“好”。后来他似乎对我慢慢多了些信任，终于肯与我聊天，但也多是我主动找些话题。

再后来，他会在买完东西之后留下来专门陪我说话，一聊就是几个小时——反正晚上也没什么客人会来。我也是在那时才发现，原来史蒂夫·罗杰斯这么健谈。

他会给我讲战争时期的故事，讲那些博物馆和历史书里不会提到的细节，还有每一场战役时他的情绪和心理。我突然觉得自己好像迷上了那段血与火的过去，仿佛他的讲述里每一处战场都是浪漫动人的——就像他一样。

直到某天，我们从后半夜一直聊到了天亮，谁也没发觉时间过得如此之快。以至于我的同事进来接班的时候，用一种诡异的眼神的看着一脸兴奋的我。

换掉工作服，我背着包走了出来，这才发现他竟然站在店门口没走。

天刚蒙蒙亮的街道上没什么人，早上的风吹起他额前的碎发，他背靠在墙上，微微垂首，整个人像一幅剪影一样镶嵌在灰白的天空背景里，看不清神色，但偏偏美的不得了。

我向他走近几步：“谢谢你陪我值班。”

他像是刚刚发觉我的靠近，侧过头来看了我两眼，没说话。

我不知道他在想些什么，但他的眼神太过炽热，甚至让我有些不敢正视。

于是我转过头去不敢看他，轻声和他告别。

“那我先回家了。”

从他身边走过的一瞬间，我听到他说：“我送你回家吧。”

是我听错了么？我只敢仰望不敢亵渎的信仰竟然主动提出送我回家？

“早上这片街区不安全。”他解释着。

“啊，好啊！”

我租住的房子离超市并不远，但这条路今天却好像很长，又很短。

他走在我身边，脚步踏实，呼吸沉稳。

我走在他身边，脚步不均，呼吸急促。

也许是因为第一次和自己喜欢的男生一起回家，我心里没来由的紧张，紧张中还带着一丝窃喜。

只是不知道为什么，在超市里隔着一个柜台的时候，我可以找到许多话题，可现在，分明每走一步肩膀都能蹭到他的手臂，只要微微一动就能碰到他的手，我却不知道该说些什么。

而他也没有与我说话，我们两个就这样安静的在清晨灰蒙蒙的天色里走到了我家门口。

在门外，我拦下了他：“我室友应该还没起床，不能请你进去了，真不好意思。”

他听完，抬头看了看我租住的旧楼，低头看向我：“好，你上去吧。”

我听话的往楼里走着，步子却是缓慢至极。

嗯……喜欢很多年的男孩子送我回家，没点儿进展怎么行？

于是走了没两步，我转回身叫住了他。

“谢谢你送我回家。”我凑到他身前，扬起了脸。

他低头看着我，长长的睫毛微微垂下，蓝色的眼睛里有我看不分明的情绪，好像缱绻柔软，又好像满是尖刺。

我和他靠的很近，近到我的衣襟已经贴住了他的T恤。我想闭上眼睛不管不顾的吻他粉色的嘴唇，然后告诉他我喜欢了他很多年。

然而我不敢。

于是我伸出手抱住了他。

也只是一个朋友的拥抱。

“真的，谢谢你。”

他象征性的拍了拍我的后背，并没有回抱我。

大概是我吓到他了吧。

我不好意思的后退了两步，尴尬的清了清嗓子，半晌后问他：“以后还能送我回家么？”

他看着我，微微笑着：“如果你需要。”

4.

于是我更换了上班的时间，这样就能在午夜之前下班，然后和他一起顺着空无一人的夜巷慢慢走回家。

我还是没有告诉他我喜欢他，尽管我想聪明的史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生早就猜到了我的那些小心思。

5.

后来的某天，他很反常的没有出现在我的店门口。

直到午夜，我的手机突然响了起来。

是史蒂夫。

他让我去不远处的一家酒吧找他，声音模模糊糊，像是喝醉了一样。

他也会纵容自己喝醉么？或者，几乎每天都要喝一小瓶烈酒的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，会喝醉么？

但我当时根本没有多想，匆匆和同事交接了一下便跑了出去。

等我到那间酒吧的时候，里面已经没有多少人了——除了吧台上坐着的史蒂夫，和地上躺着的几个人。

他在我尖叫之前阻止了我。

我看到一向冷静稳重的史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生跳下吧台，跌跌撞撞的向我走来，然后一头栽倒在我怀里。

我支撑不住他高大的身体，向后退了几步，撞上了翻倒在地的一个小沙发。

他在我胸前蹭了几下，金色的短发在酒吧迷离的光线下染上了淡红的色彩，妖异至极。

“史蒂夫，到底怎么回事儿？你受伤了？”我摸到他的胳膊上黏糊糊的，像是血液。

他依然没抬起头来，声音沉闷的回应着我：“任务完成，请求……请求回家。”

很久之后我才知道，那天他喝了酒，打了架，执行了任务，本来是要打电话给他的上司，却不知为何打给了我。

6.

我把他送回了他的家。幸好他还没有完全醉的不省人事，还记得自己住在哪里。

到家的时候他已经清醒了不少，只是漂亮的蓝眼睛里还有些混沌不清。

我帮他清理了手臂上的伤口，好在伤得不算太深。

他乖巧的像只玩具猫咪一样，坐在沙发上低头看着我，眼睛眨也不眨。我跪在地毯上，小心翼翼的给他绑着绷带。

过了一会儿，他突然开口问我：“为什么不躲？”

我一愣，抬头看他：“躲什么？”

他没有回答我的问题，深深地看着我的眼睛许久，突然嗤笑一声摇了摇头：“你不知道我是谁。”

“我知道。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，美国队长。”

“不，我不是。**我不是什么美国队长**。”

那时的我不知道他这话到底是什么意思，还以为他只是厌倦了这正义凌然的名字和身份。

于是我只当他喝醉了，笑了笑，没再说话。

绑好绷带，我起身去放医药箱，却听他在背后说：“我给你最后一次机会，现在就走，否则，就永远都走不了了……”

我放下医药箱走了回去，跪坐在他面前仰头看他。

他看着我的眼神无比炽热，却也笼罩着一种疏离与克制。

我没走。

然后我吻了他。

7.

那天我们做了整整一夜。

我从来不知道一向温柔的史蒂夫·罗杰斯在床上的时候会那么凶狠，把我折腾的快要散架仍没有放手。

要不是他眼里始终溢着醉意，我甚至要怀疑眼前这个人是不是我喜欢的那个美国队长。

**后来事实证明，他确实不是。**

高潮的时候他趴在我身上说，这辈子都不会让我走了。

我累得没有多余的力气说话，只好抱紧了他，在心里说了一万遍，我不会走。

如果我当时知道他这话的意思，我一定会头也不回的离开。虽然我不确定他是否会在酒醒之后把我绑回去——我希望他不会。


	2. Chapter 2

8.

第二天我醒来的时候，史蒂夫已经不在我旁边了。

床上还有他压过的痕迹，我伸出手去想要抚平，结果只看到自己满臂的吻痕和淤青。

昨天真的做得太过了吧。

我想着给老板打电话请个假，习惯性的伸手往床头柜上摸去，却没摸到我的手机。

可我明明记得我把它放在了那里。

于是我只好慢悠悠的挪下了床，扶着后腰，像怀胎十月即将临产的孕妇一样小心翼翼的走到客厅，翻找了好久才在医药箱里找到了手机。

打给老板的时候，他问我昨天接到一个电话就急匆匆的离开，是不是遇到了什么麻烦。

嗯……的确遇到了个大麻烦，不过我很乐意自己来处理。

当然，是在我知道他的真实身份之前。

可在我知道真相之后，却绝望的发现没有人能帮我解决这个麻烦。

9.

史蒂夫在我饥肠辘辘的时候拎着早点回来了。

我还拿着手机龇牙咧嘴的靠在客厅的桌子上，浑身酸痛不已。

他把早餐放在桌上，看了看我的手，眼神微冷：“在给谁打电话？”

“找老板请假啊，我这个样子肯定没办法上班了。”我不懂他眼神里的意味，但也没有多想。

史蒂夫的目光顺着我的手往上，爬上带着淤痕的胳膊，一直连到脖子。

我们两个谁都没有说话，直到我腹中发出一声空鸣。

呃……睡过之后第一天醒来就这么丢脸，我在想我以后该怎么面对史蒂夫。

他倒是毫不介意的，让我坐下吃饭。

坐到椅子上的一瞬间我就站了起来。

史蒂夫也因我的动作一顿，抬头看我。

“疼。”

喊疼的结果就是史蒂夫把我扛在了肩上，直接送回了卧室。

他把我放在床上的那一刻我疼得呲了呲牙，但还是忍住了。

史蒂夫把我们的早餐带进了卧室，甚至干脆亲自动手喂我。

虽然暗恋了美国队长这么多年，但我一直以为他是个道德标杆，即使温柔也是分外矜持的那种人。所以即使经过了昨天那么疯狂的一晚，当他把一块三明治放进我嘴里的时候，我还是不可避免的愣了一下。

史蒂夫见我发呆，凑到我跟前来，一口咬下我叼着的三明治的另一角，提醒我道：“再不吃就没你的份了。”

呼吸里全都是他的味道的那一刻我不禁向后缩了缩，三两口吞下了三明治，眼睛盯着面前的史蒂夫，依然觉得不可思议。

我暗暗倾慕了这么多年的人，正和我坐在同一张床上，就连我身上的痕迹都是他留下的……

但他没有允许我发呆多久。很快，他坐直了后背，认真的看着我的眼睛，逼得我不得不与他对视。

蓝色的眼睛里情绪莫名难解。

“昨天晚上说的话，我是认真的。”他首先开口。

我没回应，等着他的下文。

“永远都不要离开我。”

他说话的样子太过认真，以至于我忍不住笑了出来，坐起身子想要吻他，却被他躲了过去。

他身子后仰，说道：“我要你发誓。”

没有得到早安吻让我有些不爽，于是我咬着嘴唇坐回去，靠着床头嘟囔道：“好，我发誓。”

四个字奇迹般的安抚了一只暴躁边缘的猫咪，他看着我的眼神缓和了下来，视线触及我身上的吻痕……

我看见史蒂夫的眼神暗了一暗。还没等我有所反应，他便倾身过来吻上了我肩上的红痕，一只手顺势打开了我的腿。

我赶紧伸出两只手按住他：“不行，还肿着呢。”

史蒂夫松开我，低头喑哑的笑了笑。

10.

过了整整两天我才能正常下床走路，于是趁着史蒂夫出门，我也换了衣服回去上班。

起初一切都好好的，虽然史蒂夫对于我外出这件事似乎一直不是很满意。

直到半个月之后的某天，我照常在下班之后等史蒂夫来接我回家，却一直没等到。

新同事见我一个人靠在超市门口闲的发慌，过来陪我聊天消磨时间，我也乐得有个人说说话，便和他聊了起来。

我也不知道那天我们在超市门口站了多久，只知道史蒂夫出现的时候，我听到了“嘭”的一声，是拳头砸在人身上的声音。

等我反应过来的时候，同事的脸上已经挂了彩。

我转身就看见史蒂夫黑着脸，紧攥着拳头的样子，实在是吓人。

我赶紧让同事躲回了超市。

史蒂夫见状，一句话也没跟我说，拽着我的手腕就走。

他的力气太大，握得我手腕生疼。我在他身后一路小跑才勉强跟上他的脚步。

那天晚上的史蒂夫阴沉的可怕，一回到家就把我拽到了卧室，而是一整晚都没有和我说一句话。

等我第二天早上腰酸背痛的醒来时，他告诉我，从此以后都不要再去上班了。

我试图劝他，但全无效果。

于是从那天起，我被禁足了。

至于为什么阳光正直善良高尚的美国队长会变成这样占有欲极强又暴力十足的人？我也不知道。

11.

被关在他家里的时间太难熬，再加上他经常出任务，我一个人在家的时间更是闷得慌，于是，几个月后，看完手机上所有电影的我开始打扫起整个房间。

也就是在这个过程中，我发现了史蒂夫·罗杰斯的秘密。

他是九头蛇的特工，一直都是。

这个宇宙从来就没有美国队长，有的只是九头蛇的头号特工史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

我突然回想起来，我们第一次上床的那天晚上，他说过，他不是什么美国队长。

是啊，他从没骗我。

是我骗了自己。

12.

史蒂夫回来的时候，我把所有证据都摆在了他面前。

“所以你一直都是九头蛇的人。”

他低头看了看我找到的那些老照片和笔记本，眼神冰冷，脸上的伤口还在淌着血，胸口的衣服也被血浸湿了一片。他伸向我的手停在了半空。

“我很累，不想说这些。”然后他伸手来抱我。

我后退一步躲开了他的手：“那么多谋杀案和刺杀行动，都是你做的。”

证据不会说谎，更何况还是在他自己家里找到的证据。

也许他从未想过我会找到这些，或者他也不在乎我会找到，所以才没有去销毁。

史蒂夫没有否认。

于是我告诉他，我要和他分手。

结果就是我被他按在了墙上，两只手都被他钳住，挣脱不开——意料之中。

他恶狠狠的凑到我耳边说着：“你发过誓，永远不会离开我。”说完他顿了顿，“那天晚上我就告诉过你，如果再不走，就这辈子都走不了了，结果呢？你选择留下。”

“那是因为我不知道你是谁！”

“又如何！那晚我也告诉过你，但你还是留下了不是么？！”

“不对！”我声音似乎在发抖。我承认，我很害怕，我很怕眼前的这个人会做出什么可怕的事情，毕竟他不是我喜欢的那个道德标杆，他手上沾满了血。

包括巴基巴恩斯的。

在我的宇宙，美国队长最好的朋友，成了这个宇宙的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的枪下亡魂。

所以啊，他只会给我讲战争时期的故事，却从来没有提到过后来的事情，更没有提到过巴基。

因为他早就死了。

史蒂夫漂亮的蓝眼睛死死的盯着我：“什么不对？”

“我没有走，是因为我喜欢你——我以为我喜欢你。但其实不是你。”我浑身颤抖不停，无法组织语言。

史蒂夫松开了我，眯着眼睛站在我跟前：“接着说。”

“我知道一个人，他善良正直无私无畏，他是我见过的最好的人，是可以为了无辜的生命奉献一切的英雄，是和九头蛇斗争一生的战士。所以我看见你的时候，我以为你就是他，因为你们长着一模一样的脸，所以我以为你就是他。

“我喜欢的是他，而你不一样。

“你不是他。

“所以……我不喜欢你。”

我相信我爱过曾经温柔体贴的史蒂夫，但我不喜欢九头蛇的史蒂夫。

我怎么能？

我最崇敬的英雄以生命的代价对抗九头蛇，我怎么能爱上一个九头蛇的特工？

史蒂夫没有说话，但我从他的表情看出来了，他生气了。

我听见史蒂夫的拳头骨节咯吱作响，蓝色的眼睛越来越阴沉。

“你说的那个人，是谁？”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，美国队长。”我壮着胆子对上他的眼睛，我知道这时候我若是后退一步，就彻底输了，所以我鼓起全部的勇气站直了身子，“在战场上逆转战局，为了数百万生命选择牺牲自己的英雄，永远正直善良的战士……巴基巴恩斯的好朋友。”

听到这个名字的时候他明显的颤了一下。

“他是我最敬仰的英雄。你呢？你和最阴暗最邪恶的组织同流合污，你替他们杀了多少人？杀了哪些人？

“战争时期你没救下你的初恋，后来你又杀了你曾经最好的朋友，今天呢？今天你又杀了谁？以后呢？你还要杀多少人？还要给九头蛇卖命多久？！还要关我多久？！

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你这辈子做过一件正确的事情么？！”

我看见史蒂夫举起了拳头。

于是我闭上了眼睛。

“嘭”的一声，是门关上的声音。

我睁开眼的时候，他已经不在了。

——从此再也没有出现过。

13.

我不知道是他走的太匆忙，还是有意没有锁住大门。总之，他走之后，我自由了。

我一口气跑出了那栋关了我太久的房子，回到自己租住的房子里，缩在床上哭了整整一夜。

我恨他把我关起来，恨他试图阻断我与这个世界的所有联系，恨他为九头蛇杀人卖命。

我甚至怀疑那个会在深夜与我聊天，会给我讲故事，会送我回家的史蒂夫·罗杰斯与后来那个阴沉可怕的史蒂夫·罗杰斯不是同一个人。

后来很长的一段时间里，我都没有见过史蒂夫。他就像消失在了这座城市一样，再也没出现在我面前过。

我找了他很久，因为我突然想起，他离开那晚身上全都是血。

我想他是受伤了。

但我没找到。

于是我又找了份工作，换了所房子，搬到了城市的另一边。

直到几年后的某天早上，我洗脸的时候突然发现眼角长了第一条皱纹。我觉得我不能再等了。所以我接受了一个新同事的追求，婚期已近。

14.

结婚的那天，我穿着婚纱来到教堂的时候，心里还在想着，也许他会出现，然后一把推开我的未婚夫，把我带走。

是的，我竟然期待着他来抢婚。

但他没有。

15.

离开了史蒂夫，我的生活回归了普通人的那般无聊平淡，没有囚禁，没有九头蛇特工，没有夜夜的血腥味枕着入睡。

16.

很多年后，我在搬家的时候从床下翻出了一个铺满灰尘的盒子。

里面有一封信和一份报纸。

“不知道你什么时候会拆开这封信，但我希望你不要怪你的丈夫把它藏了起来，是我要他这样做的……

……那天你去试婚纱的时候，我就在附近。你穿婚纱的样子很美，所以我忍不住偷偷拍了下来，希望你不会生气……我本来以为我会成为陪你穿上婚纱的那个人，可惜我不是……

……分手那晚——姑且把我的离开当做分手吧——你问我这辈子有没有做过一件正确的事情。我不知道。但我唯一确定的，我这辈子做过的正确的事情，是爱你……

……我很想多说些什么，但我没有时间了……

……没有我的生活你应该很自由，这样就好……”

那份报纸是我结婚那天印发的，头版头条写着，城外多处地点发生爆炸，经查是九头蛇在最隐秘的几个基地。据说若不是内部人员操作，政府始终都不知道那些基地的所在。

报纸下面压着一份调查报告。

关于巴基巴恩斯探员的死亡调查。

自杀。

他是他的任务不假，但他没有动手。

于是为了保护他的身份，巴基选择了自杀在他面前。

这个宇宙的美国队长，是一个秘密身份，一个秘密的，卧底在九头蛇的身份。

以至于最后那份报纸上，都不敢写明整件事情的真相。

17.

史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个大骗子。

他确实骗了我，骗了我半生。

后来我烧了那封信和那些文件，只留着一张泛黄的旧报纸，那是所有人都知道的，关于我爱的人最勇敢最无畏的证明。

我想，等我老了的时候，我会坐在摇椅上给我的孙子孙女讲故事，讲一个关于他的故事。有一个叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的人，他是个超级英雄……

END

番外

几年后，我偶然路过当年住过的街区，发现过去打工的那家超市依然开着，于是我控制不住的走了进去。

最里面的货架上，是他最喜欢的烟和烈酒。

我去拿架子上最后一瓶烈酒的时候，碰到了另一只手。

那只手很快缩了回去，转身要走。

“等等，”我拿起酒瓶递给了他，“你需要的话……”

他没转身，也没说话。

“反正我也只是买来做个纪念。”

付款的时候，那个人正好站在我前面。

我看见他拿着一包同样的烟，和我递给他的那瓶酒，对着年轻的收银员递出了一张大面值的纸币。

“对不起先生，我这里没有那么多零钱。请问可以刷卡支付么？”

那个人顿住了：“我没带卡。”声音嘶哑，像是声带被撕裂过一般刺耳难听。

“那先生……”

“我替他付吧。”我说着，递过去了正好的零钱。

他没看我，拿着烟和酒很快走了出去。

等我走出超市的时候，夜幕下，空无一人。


	3. 史蒂夫·罗杰斯的私人日记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫视角

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配合《大雨将至》食用更佳

——日记让我知道自己还活着

2015.7.4 周日 晴

任务进度：毁掉一支小队，错过港口交易，拦截并押送两名九头蛇重要高层。

第一次路过一个旧街区，没想到里面有家便利店，有和巴基一起喝过的酒，等下要带到他坟上喝。

结账的时候收银的女孩儿看见了我的脸，但是她没有报警，还把酒送给了我。

她叫我美国队长。

我怀疑她身份特殊。

7.5 周一 晴

任务进度：无。

还是那家便利店，无特殊情况。

7.15 周四 阴

任务进度：确定下一次任务目标到达时间。

还是那家便利店。

收银的女孩儿好像很喜欢聊天。

7.23 周六 晴

任务进度：目标拦截失败，B计划

还是那家便利店。

她很可爱。

8.3 周三 雨

任务进度：无。暂时潜伏，没有行动

给她讲了一晚上过去的事，像个唠唠叨叨的老头子。

送她回家。

她和朋友合租在玫瑰大街36号。

她抱了我。

我没抱她，她好像有点儿失望。

8.13 周六 晴

任务进度：除掉四名卧底

喝多了，动手的时候砸烂了一间酒吧，没敢给弗瑞打电话。

想她的时候走了个神，受了点儿伤。

她来接我。

我让她走，但是她留了下来。

她又叫我美国队长，我觉得她可能知道了我的身份。

我们应该是男女朋友了吧。

以后不喝酒了。

8.14 周日 阴

任务进度：无。

我回家的时候她在打电话，我似乎应该监听她的手机。

安全起见。

8.27 周六 多云

任务进度：无。

陪她去游乐园，吃了抹茶味的冰激凌，坐了过山车。她好像很害怕。

害怕为什么还要坐呢？

我还是搞不明白女孩子。

8.31 周三 晴

任务进度：受了点儿伤……没什么进度

她很担心。

我应不应该告诉她我的工作？

算了，她会更担心。

9.1 周四 阴

任务进度：汇报工作

她和一个男人在便利店门口聊得很开心。

我从没见过那个男人和她聊天，难道是因为我的身份？

她对我打了那个男人这件事很不满意。

9.2 周五 多云

任务进度：紧急行动

我的身份出了点儿问题，需要紧急处理。

我把她关在了家里，以防万一。

她很不开心。

游乐园那家冰激凌店出了她喜欢的树莓口味，可惜到家之前都化掉了。

今天她没理我。

11.3 周四 阴

任务进度：毁掉一座秘密工厂

九头蛇的强化子弹打在身上可真疼。

她以为我是九头蛇的人。

她以为我杀了巴基。

她要和我分手。

她问我这辈子有没有做过一件正确的事情，我回答不出来。

她说的没错，我努力了一辈子，但是想保护的人一个也没护住。

也许我该让她走。

我从她跟前逃走了。

11.4 周五 阴

任务进度：无

我在玫瑰大街36号楼下站了一晚上。

她房间一直开着灯，大概也一晚没睡。

11.5 周六 晴

任务进度：无

她一大早就出门了。

她在找我。

11.30 周三 多云

任务进度：解救人质

她还在找我。

12.25 周日 晴

任务进度：放假

她还在找我。

想给她送份圣诞礼物，不知道送什么好。

算了，我们已经分手了。

2025.9.7

任务进度：查清城外基地位置

她要结婚了。

我看见她去试婚纱，很美。

我悄悄拍了一张照片，她应该没察觉。

9.16

任务进度：A计划

有人骚扰她，被我处理了。

她好像发现我了。

已经十年了，九头蛇怎么会找上她？

9.23

任务进度：未知

今天她结婚。

我偷偷做了个决定，没有告诉任何人。弗瑞要是知道了肯定不会同意。

她也不会知道。

如果成功了，她以后就可以安全的自由的活着。

天知道我现在有多想去见她。

她应该不想见我。

还是给她留封信吧。

也许是最后一次和她说话了。

2030.7.3

没想到那家便利店还开着。

7.4

我见到她了。

她把最后一瓶酒让给了我，还帮我付了钱，一切就和当年一样。

她大概也猜到我是谁了，但是我不敢见她。

虽然她即使见到我，也不可能认出这张毁掉的脸。

我想我还是很自私的，我希望她对我最后的印象是她喜欢的那张脸，而不是现在这张我自己看到都会害怕的脸。

今天也和往年一样，清理了巴基的墓碑，陪他喝了一瓶酒。

走的时候我在墓园外面看见她了。

是弗瑞帮我安排的空坟。

我没敢见她，但是我看见她带了一块蛋糕。

想起来了，今天是我生日。

独立日的烟花很美。

她也很美。

和我第一次见她那时一样美。


End file.
